The kinetics of a cholesteric, biopolymer phase formation from a disordered phase will be determined, as well as the molecular basis for very low concentration gels formed in the same system. The motion of individual rodlike molecules in dilute and in highly viscous solutions will be determined by line shape analysis of electron spin resonance data. The application of these results will then be made to a study of model protein-phospholipid bilayers. Z. Veksli, W. G. Miller and E. L. Thomas, Penetration of Nonsolvents into Amorphous Polymers, J. Polymer Sci., Part C, xxxx (1976). Z. Veksli and W. G. Miller, The Effect of Solvents on Molecular Motion of Nitroxide Free Radicals in Amorphous Polymers, Macromolecules, xxxx (1976).